


Drunken Movie Night

by LostCybertronian



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Fluff, Just a fun little drabble where they're all drunk, M/M, Post-Canon, and likes to wax poetic about Nicky, hc that Joe speaks in Arabic when he's drunk, movie night with the old guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCybertronian/pseuds/LostCybertronian
Summary: They're drunk, watching movies, and Joe is rambling about Nicky.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Drunken Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> laqad kan 'ajmal shay' raiyatah fi hayati - He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen  
> Eariat wamarsumat fi daw' alshams - Nude and painted in sunlight  
> Non ti azzadare - Don't you dare  
> Nem - Yes

The clock read only a slight blur from Nile’s position, drunk as she was. She honestly doubted anyone could tell the time, only that it was dark outside the window of their Cairo safehouse, a dark staved off by the glow of lamps, the flickering of the television-- what was playing? Some cheesy Halloween movie. Nightmare on Elm Street, Nile thought-- and the alcohol-soaked laughter of her newfound family.

“laqad kan 'ajmal shay' raiyatah fi hayati,” Joe was saying, his voice a slur of whiskey and warmth, slightly muffled by Nicky’s shirt. He lay nestled against Nicky’s shoulder, legs sprawled across Nile’s lap. “Eariat wamarsumat fi daw' alshams . . .”

“Hush.” Nicky swatted at him playfully. “You do not need to wax poetic about me every time you drink.”

“No no,” Andy protested from Nicky’s other side, a wide grin on her face. “Please, Joe, tell us about how Nicky looked in the sunlight.”

Nile squinted at them, not understanding a word. It might’ve been Arabic Joe was speaking, but it wouldn’t be the first time she was wrong. “What’s he saying?”

Nicky turned a shade of pink that Nile had never seen on him. “He forgets to speak English, sometimes, when he’s drunk,” he said, dodging the question. He offered Joe a fond look and took his hand, raising it to his lips to press kisses to his knuckles.

Andy, however, eyed them knowingly and took a long swig from her half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels. “Joe’s talking about when _Da Vinci-”_

“Non ti azzadare!” Nicky cut in, and he and Andy began a rapid-fire exchange in Italian that, frankly, made Nile’s head spin.

“Da Vinci?” She blurted suddenly, just now registering what Andy had just said. “Did you guys _know Leonardo da Vinci?”_

“Nem,” Joe answered dreamily, shooting her a slow wink. “I remember that day as if it were yesterday. My Nicoló was like an angel. Leonardo could never do him justice.”

“You’re an incurable romantic,” Nicky told him, and dipped his head to kiss him. 

Andy snorted, while Nile sat back against the couch. “I am too drunk for this. I can’t believe you know Da Vinci.”

“Biblically,” Andy added, and Nile made a gagging sound.


End file.
